Moving on
by Istillwishiwasaweasley
Summary: After a tragic event in the summer after fifth year Hermione is trying to keep everyone away but someone just manages to sneak in. RHr Please Read and Review! Chapter 5 up. Sorry it took so long i had total writers block:(
1. Shock

Moving On

Chapter 1

Shock

"Avada Kedavra" screamed Bellatrix as a green light also shot out of Malfoy's wand. Helen and Tom Granger crumpled to the ground while their only daughter cried with grief.

"Noooooo" Hermione shouted while trying to grab her wand to avenge her parents' death, Just then Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks apparated by her side. They got to work quickly shooting spells at virtually anything that moved. Within minutes the deatheaters had vanished leaving only the four of them. Minerva turned to Hermione,

"Hermione?"

"Why couldn't I save them…I did try but I couldn't…They were too.."

"Hermione it's not your fault" whispered Lupin

Hermione looked up, blinking blood out of her eyes

"Yes it was" she replied hoarsely

"Come on dear, let's get you back to Headquarters so Poppy can check you over" said Tonks practically.

"I'm fine," she stated simply

Minerva sighed

"Hermione you have a cut forehead, probable fractured wrist and by the way you are breathing a fare few broken ribs! You are clearly not fine! And I'm not gullible enough to believe that Bellatrix did not use the Cruciatus curse on you!" she replied.

"The portkey is ready" Remus announced "Hermione can you stand"

She nodded and raised gingerly to her feet.

"Ok, Tonks, Minerva make sure she doesn't fall when we land" They closed in around her,

"1,2,3…."

Hermione felt a large pull around her navel and the pain in her head increased suddenly although she tried to hide it a cry of pain tore from her mouth.

They landed awkwardly in the kitchen out Grimmauld place and despite the tighter formation Hermione still fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She hit her head on the floor and faded into darkness.

Sorry this chapter is short but there will be some Ron in the next chapter (yay)! Please r/r

Laura


	2. Acceptance

Moving On

Acceptance

When Hermione woke up it was still dark and she had a dull headache where she hit the table. The rest of her body felt numb. She opened her eyes and slowly looked around. Mrs Weasley was sitting on a chair reading a book. She started when she saw Hermione was awake.

"Hermione, your awake. How are you feeling dear? Can I get you anything? Water? A pain relieving potion?" she asked all these questions with a smile on her face although it did not extend to her eyes, which were looking worn and baggy.

"I'm fine thank you," replied Hermione croakily.

Mrs Weasley's smile faded as she looked at the sadness radiating from the young witch's face.

"Hermione I'm so sorry to hear abou…" Mrs Weasley began

"Don't please just don't say it!" Hermione exclaimed hoarsely

"Hermione…"

"No please… I think I'll go to sleep now…yes I'm tired, very tired"

"Hermione…Hermione please talk to me," said Mrs Weasley desperately

"Leave me alone" Hermione said before turning over painfully and closed her eyes trying to will the world away.

Mrs Weasley tried to stop the tears threatening to overcome her and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She never believed that Hermione would react in that way but then she always knew Hermione was close to her parents as any only child away at school for most of the year would be. She walked slowly down the stairs and glanced at the clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. She knew that she would never be able to sleep now. She walked into the kitchen expecting it to be empty but when she pushed the door open it was to her youngest son sitting at the table staring at the table.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly trying not to startle him.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be watching Hermione?" he asked concern etched all over his freckled face.

"Don't worry Ron, Hermione is fine she just wanted to be on her own." She replied.

"I can't believe this has happened, I thought the wards were supposed to protect her and her parents!" he stated angrily

"Me too son, Professor Dumbledore is trying to find out what happened"

"That won't bring her parents back though will it!"

"No it won't but it will help us understand what went wrong" Mrs Weasley said calmly

"How is she taking it?" Ron asked quietly

"Not very well, she blames herself"

"That's ridiculous" Ron said quickly

"I know but she doesn't see that yet, it's going to take a lot of time, patience and support before she can even begin to accept it. Why don't you go up and see her? I'm sure she's appreciate it" Mrs Weasley suggested tentatively

"Yeh I might just do that. Thanks mom"

"Oh and Ron, be gentle with her, she's been through a lot"

Ron nodded and left the kitchen.

Thank you to my brilliant reviewers, it means a lot!

Hope you liked this chapter if you did please r/r

Laura


	3. Everyone cries

Chapter 3

Everyone cries

As Ron ascended the stairs he couldn't help but think of his mothers echoing words

"…_She blames herself"._

Ron knew that Harry often blamed himself for events that occurred around him, he knew that right at this very moment Harry was brooding at Privet Drive, but he imagined that Hermione's guilt might invoke a different reaction entirely.

He was never good at emotion and reading what girls meant was another weak point.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Hermione…are you there?"

"Go away" she screamed at the door

"Hermione…please let me in…its Ron"

"Go away" she repeated

Ron took another deep breath and opened the door.

Hermione was sitting up in her dusty wooden bed wrapped up in her blue sheets staring at the wall with a look of stone it her eyes.

"Hermione please…don't shut me out," he pleaded

"I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly

"Hermione it's OK to be upset and it's OK to cry it's…"

"I don't cry" she interrupted

"Everyone cries Hermione it's a way of letting your emotions be released"

"But if I cry I make it real, I make it final" she croaked

"Hermione it is real, it has happened your parents are dead..."

"GET OUT" Hermione screamed

Her face was pale but blotches of anger were beginning to appear, she looked distraught. Her breathing became shallow and she was clutching her broken ribs.

"Hermione please"

"NO GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" she screamed

"What's going on here? Hermione are you ok?" asked Tonks

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Mrs Weasley who had just appeared on the scene.

Ron was backed up against the wall looking horrified and deeply hurt and Hermione was knelt on the bed grasping her ribs and her breathing becoming more laboured.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE" she shrieked

Ron made a quick exit followed shortly be Tonks, but Mrs Weasley stayed exactly where she was.

"GET OUT" Hermione croaked

"No" said Mrs Weasley defiantly

"Please I just want to be on your own"

"No you don't, you believe that if you're on your own you won't be able to get close to anyone again and then you won't be hurt like now. I've been there Hermione, I've lost my parents too and it hurts, it feels like your heart is bleeding with grief, it feels like there are Dementors with you wherever you go but no amount of chocolate will cancel the effect. It hurts Hermione I know but trust me don't push us away, don't push Ron away you will need him and always remember that crying isn't weak, it shows that you cared"

Tears were now streaming down Mrs Weasley's face, as she got up to leave she turned to Hermione.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked quietly

"Yes please…and could you ask Ron to come in please" Hermione replied hoarsely

Mrs Weasley smiled sadly and left.

A few minutes later Ron entered with some tea and cakes he laid them on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Ron…"

"It's OK Hermione, its OK"

Hermione began to cry silently and Ron sat there rubbing her back gently

"Everyone cries" he said softly

"I know" she replied

Thank you to my fantastic reviewers: dancerrdw, PadfootsLuvr, AmyChris and Eponine Weasley.

Please remember that the spelling and grammar tool that I use on this story corrects for UK English so for all you Americans out there sorry if it is not what you are used to.


	4. The Letter

Moving On-4

The Letter

Over the next few days Hermione ventured out of her room a few times a day to use the bathroom or occasionally join them for dinner, but mostly she stayed put.

Hermione woke up on the fifth morning after the attack with a dull headache. She looked around the pastel blue room and sighed. She got up and pulled on her clothes, a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and tied her hair in a knot at the back of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes were blothy and her skin pale.

After going to the bathroom and washing herself she went down to breakfast.

"Morning Hermione dear, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Fine, thank you" she replied before settling herself down between Ron and Ginny

"Did you sleep alright?" asked Ron quietly so that only she could hear

"Bit better thanks" she replied with a tired smile

"Mom is Harry coming today?" asked Ginny failing to prevent herself from blushing

"I think so dear, perhaps later on this afternoon" Mrs Weasley replied

"Hermione…Tonks and Remus are going to your house today to collect some clothes for you would you like to go with them?" Mr Weasley asked tentatively

"No" she replied instantly, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked

"It might make me feel better," Ginny piped in

Hermione saw red

"Make me feel better…How can going to see the house that I grew up in, that I loved, that I shared with the two most important people in my life, that I saw them die in possibly make me feel any better!" she screamed before fleeing upstairs and slamming her door.

Ginny looked like she was about to cry

"Don't worry Gin, she wasn't shouting at you, she's just…" but apparently Ron didn't know what Hermione was 'just' and ended up patting her on the back and going upstairs to see Hermione.

Remus and Tonks arrived later in the morning with a bags full of Hermione's possessions and a letter addressed to her that her grandparents had pushed through the door.

Tonks knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione…It's Tonks…I know that you don't want to talk to anyone so I'll just leave your stuff outside the door" she said politely before dropped the bags and going back downstairs.

After 5 minutes Hermione finally plucked up the courage and collected the bags.

She emptied them out on her bed and began to fold her clothes and put them in the wardrobe. She was midway through folding her nightshirt when she saw the letter. She recognised her Grandmothers handwriting immediately she tore open the envelope and read the letter silently to herself:

Dear Hermione 

_I didn't know where you were staying so I thought I'd push this through the door instead. I am so terribly sorry about you parents. Professor Dumbledore called me on the night of the attack and told me what had happened and that you were being taken to a safe house. I was glad to hear that you are not too badly injured. I know that I never approved of you going to that school but now I can see that your parents made the right decision. Your mother spoke to me on the morning of the attack to tell me that you had passed all of you examinations with flying colours. They were so proud of you Hermione and so are we. Your parent's were truly wonderful people and you should know that your granddad and I believe that they have passed all their goodness into you. They loved you Hermione and they would hate to see you feeling guilty like I know you will be, this was not your fault Hermione. Please do not blame yourself if you do you will never move on. Moving on is not forgetting all about them but rather remembering all the good times that you shared and confronting the bad ones with a smile on your face. Never forget that it is good to cry, it does not show weakness but strength. It shows that you really cared. I hope that we can see you soon. We miss you and love you with all of our hearts._

_All our love_

Nanny and Granddad 

Hermione let the tears travel silently down her cheek and didn't even notice when the door creaked open and Ron slipped in. He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. He read the letter in her hands.

"They are right Hermione, it's not your fault" he said quietly

"I know" she replied as Ron wiped away the tears.

Thanks again to my reviewers you are fantastic!

Hope you like this one please r/r!

There will be some more romance in the next chapter

Thanks again

Laura


	5. Following Your Heart

Moving On

Chapter 5

Following Your Heart

The morning that Hermione had been dreading since the attack had finally arrived like she knew it would. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus and Tonks would be taking her to the funeral along with Ron. Harry had requested to come as well but Professor Dumbledore had said that it was too dangerous. Ginny had decided to stay with him.

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and her face was pale with nerves and lack of sleep. Despite her dread of the day to come she was looking forward to seeing her grandparents again.

She dressed slowly, wearing her white skirt and a black top that her mother had bought her for her birthday the previous year,

Upon entering the kitchen she could smell the eggs and bacon and they made her want to throw up. She pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs Weasley with a tired smile

"Fine thank you" she replied hoarsely. She sat down between Ron and Ginny. Harry was not up yet. Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, Remus was staring at the table deep in thought and Tonks was tucking into her breakfast as were Ron and Ginny.

"What would you like Hermione? Eggs? Bacon? Toast? Muffins? Kippers?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Just tea please" she replied. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips but said nothing.

"We are leaving in about 30 minutes every one so make sure your ready" said Mr Weasley

"Not every one" said Harry quietly by the door

"Harry we've been through this its not safe" said Remus in a tired voice

Harry said nothing and stalked off. Ginny followed him.

30 minutes later Hermione stood outside her local church next to Ron. He squeezed her hand and she felt stronger.

"Come on" said Tonks

"Yeh" replied Hermione quietly

They walked slowly inside the church.

"Hermione!" screamed Hermione's Nan as she ran over to her embracing her tightly. Her Granddad soon followed suit. Ron and the others remained silent allowing the family to be together.

They took their seats Hermione sat in between her Nan and Ron.

"You are gathered here today" the minister began "to celebrate the life of Helen and Tom Granger. They were great people in life and they…"

Hermione had blocked out all sound. She felt sick and claustrophobic. Ron sensed her anxiety and placed his hand on hers and gave it a small squeeze.

"Get me out of here Ron" Hermione whispered

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand tighter and they bolted towards the exit. When they reached the open air Hermione broke down completely on Ron's shoulders.

He stood there supported her as the summers breeze encircled them.

Ron led Hermione to a bench and sat beside her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" Hermione crocked through tears "I think about them all the time, I can't sleep for dreaming about them. What am I supposed to do Ron?" she begged.

"Let yourself feel it Hermione. Let it out never keep you emotions locked up inside you. I know it's easy to say but it's so hard to do. Even I have feelings deep inside me that I haven't got the courage to let out. You are brave Hermione. You are strong but you are also human" Ron said surprising even himself.

"What do you have locked away Ron?" Hermione asked quietly

"Feelings, thoughts, dreams" he replied deep in thought

"Tell me Ron"

"I can't" Ron replied

"Why I promise I won't laugh"

"I'm not scared of you laughing…just of you…not feeling the same"

"Feeling what Ron, Tell me please"

"OK, I…I really…like you Hermione…like a lot...like not as a friend…I sort of love you…"

"What" whispered Hermione totally shocked

Ron had gone very pale

"It's ok…umm…I shouldn't have said anything…forget…"

Hermione did the boldest thing she had ever done. She followed her heart not her head.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Ron"

They embraced and Hermione for the first time since her parents died had a true smile on her face.

This chapter was soooo hard to write! Sorry it took so long. I'm not sure where to go with this story. Input would be great. Thanks again to my fantastic reviewers! Please keep up the good work!

Bye

Laura

xxx


End file.
